Old Man Harry
by Naruto Emiya777
Summary: After dying at the age 200 Harry expected to meet his family,But Death has other plans for him


I have noticed a disturbing lack of of old man Harry Potter time travel fics,So I'm initiating a challenge to fix that

 **Name(of challenge):** N/A-Basically you choose a title.I'm not doing it for you

 **Due date:** Anytime you wish.Although I would prefer someone with a bit of free time do it,As I would like to see it completed .

 **Pairing** :Main Pairing-Harry/Hermione slow burn,anyone else goes

 **Harem:** optional

 **Summary:** Harry couldn't cope with losing all his friends in the war,So he went and enlisted in the British Special Forces ,there he made some new friends and finally came to terms With The deaths of his friends and family and moved on with his life. After dying at the age of 200 Harry expected to meet his family in the afterlife,not a displeased Death telling him although he did complete the prophesy ,the death count was to high for it's liking ,so now Harry was sent back in time to his 5 year old body with a mission to fix the past by killing Voldemort again,making sure that magical Britain does not it imbreed it's self to extinction,making the ministry less corrupt and bigoted and dealing with being a kid again.Oh joy

 **Other Details:** (Basically stuff I want to see in the fanfiction.

what to

 **1:)** Harry doesn't run off to Dumbledore as soon possible , He is a grown man( in a child's body) so he knows what to do.

 **2:)** Harry knows gun fu.

 **3:)** Harry must master at least two martial art styles(because I refuse to believe he didn't learn some form of hand to hand combat ,since joining the army.

 **4:)** Find a creative way to get the Dursleys of Harry's back without killing them off ,because it would be pretty suspicious if a 5 year old boy was seen living by himself or just disappearing for years only to to come back as if nothing happened .

 **5:)** Harry is not Merlin reincarnated,enough said.

 **6:)** You must show a bit of Harry training to regain his previous strength and Harry should be at least **2** to **4** times stronger than canon.

 **7:)** Harry and Hermione must get there high school and university degrees.

 **8:)** Show Harry's struggle with being a kid.

 **9:)** No needless bashing except for malfoy and snape

 **10:)** Because Harry doesn't want to deal with kids his own (physical)age, he tries harder at muggle school and manages to get into high school by the time he is 11(physically), and Hermione, hearing a person her own age has gotten into high school tries to get into it as well.

 **11:)** No instant.I love you, Harry should be at **7th** year before you even think of pairing him, and besides he is more focused trying to complete his mission than dating or dealing with typical teenager problems like angst,drama etc.

 **12:)** Harry must not tell anyone he is from the future,to me it ruins the flow of the story if he says he's from the future in the first few chapters of the story.but if you're going tell someone it must be when Harry is in **5th** or **6th** year.And don't tell the whole world he's from the future!

 **13:)** Harry must find a way get guns and other weapons to use against the death eaters and other dark creatures,either he steals from drug dealers or whatever,he should also be stealthy so Voldemort and his followers don't know who's picking them off one by one,because he can't afford to be swarmed by death eaters with his friends also getting caught in the crossfire .And Harry really tries to take down Voldemort in the summer of **5th** year.

 **14:)** Show people's thoughts about Harry,And asking why is he so mature for his age,eventually coming to the conclusion that the neglect from the Dursleys,threats coming to him every year forced him to grow up .

 **15:)** Show a balance of Harry's maturity and street smarts and Hermione's book smarts .

 **16:)** Harry should know a bit of magic from different countries and some runes to make traps and arithmancy to improve some spells to make them deadly for his enemies,and no magical animagus formJust two animagus forms is enough and one is for stealth the other is whatever you want Harry to be.

 **17:)** This version of Harry is a mix of the magus killer Kiritsugu Emiya from Fate/StayNight and John Wick with hint of canon Harry except he is not that easy to anger and doesn't want to endanger innocent people in his fights.

 **18:)** One more thing no angst,I can not stress this enough no angst I'm tired reading fics where Harry burst into tears seeing an alive Sirus,Remus or whoever or having a breakdown every chapter because he can't deal with seeing his loved one alive again.A little is fine with me but not every chapter has to be about Harry crying.


End file.
